The present invention relates to an electric circuit for connecting an electric heating apparatus, particularly a sauna apparatus having a number of electric heating elements to the electric network.
At earlier circuits of this kind a thermostatically controlled contactor has been located at the input of the control panel, the phases of the wire network thereupon in a convenient manner have been connected to the heating elements of the apparatus. This means that the contactor will cut out all phases when the ambient temperature reaches the value set at the thermostat. Due to the high current strength generally used at apparatuses of this kind it is necessary to use coarse switches and a powerful contactor, which means that the switching operations for connecting and disconnecting the heating elements will cause very loud blow sounds. The cross-sectional area of the wires in the control panel must further be coarse due to the high amperage of the feed current.